When Everything's Made To Be Broken
by HeartsColide
Summary: When Remus Lupin is about to lose everything he has, he's almost going crazy... Right after You Know Who's first killed Sorry for the English Mistakes. [Story has stopped. Got no inspiration left.]
1. Chapter 1

_Before you start reading this, you have to know a few things._

_When Remus Lupin was in his fifth year at Hogwarts, James Potter decided that he needed a girlfriend. So there she was: Leto Marciano, a fifth year Gryffindor, a girl who was always walking out of the beat. They became a couple, and when they finished school, they both joined the Order of the Phoenix, and they stayed together all the time._

_It drove Sirius, Peter and James mad, sometimes- Sirius and Peter, most of all. Because James had Lily, and they were even closer than Leto and Remus. _

_When this story starts, we're at a battle…. _


	2. Chapter One

_Ehm, if you want to review this: PLEASE DO IT! Because I know, there are lots of mistakes in it... . Anywho, my chapters are most o fthe time short, so I'll hope you enjoy this one..._

_"Don't worry, we'll make it. We'll make it."  
><em>_"Yeah, you said that like 3000 times before in the last five minutes."  
><em>_"I know but-"  
><em>_"-We'll make it. I know. Now, Shut up, and tell me: what's the strategy?"  
><em>_"Same as always: Make sure you survive, make sure they don't."  
><em>_"Awesome. Shall we go, then?"_

Those were the last words I had spoken to her. After this, a hole was blown between us, and that Lestrange dude started to attack her. His girlfriend, Bellatrix, blew a spell at me, and I lost Leto- the girl I was talking to- from sight.  
>But now I sat next to her bleeding body, whispering her name. I was afraid to lift her up, afraid that she'll lose more blood.<p>

'Ey, Moony, what're you doin'?' Sirius Black stood behind me, and with one look at Leto's body, he said: 'Holy Bollocks, she needs a healer, and a good one!' With a single flick of his wand, a silver dog ran away.

'Don't die, Leto, please,' I whispered, and felt her heart bouncing slowly underneath my fingers.  
>'Out of my way, I'm a healer, get out you! Thank you! Oh, dear.' A female healer came walking to me, and she pushed me on the side. 'I cannot help her here.' She lifted Leto up.<br>'Er- wait! Where'you takin' her?' I asked.  
>'Do you care?' She had a disgusted look in her eyes. '<em>Werewolf.<em>'  
>'Yes, I do! She's my bloody girlfriend!'<br>'Well- bloody she is, mate,' grinned Sirius, and I ignored him.  
>'You'll see where she is.' And without another word, the healer dissaperated.<p> 


	3. Chapter Two

It was a week later, and I still hadn't find out where Leto was gone. When I walked through the door in the 's hospital, they didn't knew who she was. Every day I came asking, just to make sure. Just like today. I sat down in the waiting room, waiting untill I got send away by the healers- aigan.  
>When I sat there, I thought of the time I first met Leto.<p>

_It was my first date, on a cold December night. I was half an hour to early, it was half past two, and I was waiting for her. Nervously I looked in a window, my white face looking back at me. _

_'Ah, there you are!' A voice called. I turned, and I saw a small girl with long black hair standing on the stairs. She jumped from the last steps, and landed to her feet.  
><em>_  
>'You must be Remus, then?' I nodded. 'Awesome,' she said. 'I first thought you were that fat one.. The ratty one. But you're the cute one! I'm lucky today... Now, c'mon, where shall we go first?'<br>'Eh, the Broomsticks?' I suggested.  
>'Nah, how about... that one!' She got me to a lousy pub, with a pigshead on the walls.<br>'Ey, ab, two firewiskey!' she ordered.  
>'Firewishkey! Are you crazy?' I looked at here with the look in my eyes that said "What-The-Fuck-Are-You-All-Doing!"<br>'Oh, I forgot, you're a prefect... Hm, if we don't get drunk, they won't know it, right?' She winked to me, and the barman gave me a bottle with smoking wishkey. _

'Mr. Lupin?' A male healer called me.  
>'What is it?' I asked, and looked to the big, hairy, man with large muscles.<br>'We think we've found her.' I looked into his kind eyes- and I believed him.


End file.
